


The Lost Story

by bellefan123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellefan123/pseuds/bellefan123
Summary: This is Once Upon a Time's lost story, the story of how Aurora and Mulan got Philip back, and how they met Zelena. They go on quest that causes the to meet powerful deities, find new people, and even jump across worlds all in the name of true love.





	The Lost Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on fanfiction.net first. I started it years ago, but recently finished it and wanted to post it on here. It was originally broken into chapters so that is why the beginning is worse than the end, because I wrote the beginning when I was a less skilled writer.

Cora was gone. Emma and Snow White were gone too. Mulan and Aurora were on their own again, but things were looking up. Aurora had her heart back, and Cora said there was a way to bring back Philip. There was, of course, the possibility that she was lying, but the hope got them far. Together they returned to aurora's palace to try and think of a plan.

Aurora was siting in the bedroom alone. The bedroom that was supposed to be hers and Philip's. Helping Emma and Snow offered her a distraction from her grief, but now that was over she felt like she had nothing. As she sat on the bed, tears slowly streaming down her face, she heard a knock on the door. She knew it could only be one person. She quickly wiped away her tears," Come in."

Mulan entered the room," Aurora how are you doing?" Mulan asked in concern. It was no secret these two women were not friends at first, but after everything that happened they grew very close.

"Honestly not well, but that's to be expected I suppose," Aurora replied and she walked over to hug Mulan." Cora said there is a chance to save him, but I do not even know where to start! It no doubt takes magic, something we don't have!"

"Yes but I know someone who does," Mulan said as she hugged aurora then pulled back," The dark one. He is long gone with the curse, but no doubt magic and knowledge remains in his castle! If we are ever going to find an answer, it will be there."

Aurora hated magic, and who could blame her, but she'd do anything for Philip, even deal in dark magic."How far away is his castle?" She asked her friend.

"Not to far. I suggest we hurry, we want to get as far as we can before nightfall!" Mulan replied. Aurora nodded and gathered a few things. She took Philip's sword with her. She could hardly use it, but it was better than no weapon at all. She hated being a sitting duck, and it made things difficult for Mulan. Once they had gathered their things they set off for their journey.

* * *

Zelena smiled as she looked through the mirror and saw her mother leave the Enchanted forest with that pirate. She had been waiting patiently for Cora to leave. Zelena had no interest in dealing with her mother. She knew she would never get throught to Cora. She also knew Cora would onlt get in her way. Now that Cora was gone, Zelena could go to the enchanted forest and begin her plan.

Zelena searched through her cabinet to find her silver slippers. They would take her to the enchanted forest, the wizard had given them to her for that very purpose a long time ago. As she searched she heard the screech of her flying monkey." Do not worry my pretty, all the ingredients I need are in the enchanted forest. Soon I will cast my curse."

She smiled as she found the slippers and put them on." Next stop, my revenge!" She said with a wicked grin. She then clicked her heels together three times and in a puff of silver smoke she vanished.

* * *

Eventually Mulan and Aurora made it to the dark one's old castle. They were skeptical about entering, fearing traps, but they both were willing to take the risk. They both felt uneasy about exploring the castle. It was almost as if they could fee the dark magic in the air." I do not like it here," Aurora said as she examined the castle.

"Neither do it, but this is our best shot at saving Philip," Mulan said. She was walking first, should not let anything happen to Aurora, she would keep her promise.

"Where would we even start to look? This castle has so many things that we do not understand," Aurora replied as they entered a room with a long dining table and shelves filled with, well anything really.

It was true. Neither Mulan nor Aurora knew anything about magic. Mulan sighed, knowing it was looking pretty grim, besides, they didn't even know if Cora was telling the truth in the first place." We will sleep here, tomorrow we will begin the search." Mulan said.

They both set down their blankets on the floor to sleep. Neither one of them wanted to explore the rest of the castle for bedrooms, so they were going to sleep on the floor.

* * *

The next morning Mulan heard some noise coming from outside of the castle. It was faint, so much so that Aurora did not even wake. Mulan stood up and walked over to the window, trying to see what was going on outside. She saw a group of men, and she knew exactly who they were. She ran over and kneeled next to Aurora." You must wake up, Aurora you must wake up!"

Aurora woke up, startled by the panic in Mulan's voice," Mulan? What is happening? Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat up, trying to get fully awake.

Mulan grabbed her hand and led her to the window." Do you see those men? They are the Merry Men. A band of thieves. They are here to loot the castle of it treasure no doubt. I do not think they will be so kind to us if they discover us. We must leave now."

"Leave? Now? But we can't! This is the only place that ill have answer on how to get Philip back. Mulan, we must stay," Aurora said pleadingly. She would die to try and get Philip back.

"First and foremost I have a promise to Philip to protect you, and that's what I am going to do," Mulan said rushing back to their stuff to pack up," We are leaving."

"I am not leaving without answers!" Aurora shouted.

Then a voice behind them said," I believe I might be able to provide some for you." Both women turned around to see a woman dressed in black with green skin.

Mulan drew her sword," Who are you!?" She asked pointing the sword at the woman.

"Lets talk in private," she said and waved her hand. In a puff of green smoke they all vanished and were transported to the woods," Now, for introductions. My name is Zelena, and I can get your prince back."

 

Mulan refused to get from in between Zelena and Aurora. She held her sword up, ready to defend Aurora. She hated magic, but luckily her sword could block magic. Like it or not, Aurora was the last piece to Phillip Mulan had, and she had to protect. She made that promise to Phillip, and Mulan always keeps her promises.

Zelena rolled he eyes at the warrior. She had been watching Aurora and Mulan ever since the curse broke. Zelena had noticed their peculiar situation and realized they desperate position could help her accomplish her plan. However, she knew building trust would not be easy." If I wanted to kill you I could easily do it, that sword will not stop me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Mulan said, not breaking eye contact with Zelena," It is enchanted to block magic. I even used it to defeat the infamous,"

"Cora," Zelena cut Mulan off." Yes, I am aware of your recent battles with that woman, and I am impressed that you managed to defeat her. Temporarily. However I am not her. I am not evil."

"I find that hard to believe," Mulan replied to Zelena. Mulan's gut was usually right, and her gut was screaming not to trust Zelena. Honestly, she was surprised she could make the call. She figured Aurora would have butt in by now." You practice magic, you have been watching us. You have a plan and it cannot be a good one."

"Indeed," Zelena chuckled and flicked he wrist, Mulan's sword flying out of her hand." My plan is quite wicked, but I don't think either of you have a choice. You want your prince, you have to trust me." She looked at Aurora. The gullible one. The easily manipulable one.

Aurora stepped in front of Mulan to look at Zelena. Normally seeing a witch wih green skin would scare Aurora to silence, however after what she's been through, she doesn't expect to ever be scared again." You know how to get him back? Permanently?"

Zelena gave a wicked grin and nodded," Yes, I do. After learning of your peculiar situation I began to do some research. With an assortment of magical items, and quick jump to another realm, it would be as if you never lost him."

"Do it, bring him back! Please!" Aurora pleaded with the witch but Mulan pulled her back.

"Aurora, magic always comes at a price, besides I do not trust her," Mulan said gripping Aurora's arm so the princess could not move.

"We have no choice but to trust her," Aurora declared as she struggled to break free from Mulan's grip. Eventually her arm slipped away from Mulan and Aurora walked over to Zelena." I will pay any price, just get Philip back!"

"Well my dear, the deal is struck," Zelena said and smiled. She realized now how much she sounded like rumple. How much she was almost turning in to him. Setting up all the pieces perfectly to set up her master plan. The thought frightened her, but she waved it off." There is an abandoned town nearby. We shall set up base there and begin our plan."

* * *

They made their way to a small inn that was in the center of the village. The inhabitants of this town were taken with the curse, so everyone was gone and everything was empty. Zelena was reluctant to tell the women of her plan, fearing they may try to accomplish it without her. She merely told them vague details to satisfy them. A few hours later, they both were asleep, but Zelena was still awake.

She sat by the window and looked out across the black night sky, something was calling her, keeping her awake. She heard the faint song of a flute. However something in her told her, it was not of this world. Then she saw a dark figure in the sky, and it seemed to be getting closer, she stood up and formed a ball of fire in her hands as a shadow flew up. Not the shadow of a man, but an actual shadow, free from a person." What do we have here?" She asked and smiled." Does the great Peter Pan want to summon me?" Peter Pan was known across Oz, and Zelena knew he was probably more wicked than she was.

"The great Pan wishes to see you. He has a deal to discuss with you," the shadow said in a scratchy and echoey voice," Worry not, your companions will not know you were gone."

"Well then, if the great pan summons me, by all means take me," she said and held out her hand so the shadow could take it. As she flew with the dark shadow something still haunted her. Only orphans are supposed to hear Pan's flute. Even though Cora abandoned her, Zelena had adoptive parents. So why did she feel as if she had no parents?

Soon the shadow had flown to a tropical island in the middle of a great blue sea. It was night here too, but Zelena knew it was always pretty dark in Neverland because Peter made sure that time would stay frozen.

Once over the beach the shadow dropped her and as Zelena hit the ground she winced in pain." You are quite the gentleman you know that?" She asked the shadow sarcastically." Where is the 'great' pan? I am a very busy woman. I have plans."

"Oh I know you do," said a voice coming from the bushes. Zelena turned and saw a teenage boy walking out of the dense forest." That is actually why I brought you here. I do admire your work."

"Is that why I am here? Because you and your lost ones are my adoring fanboys? Or is is because you haven't seen a woman in centuries?" Zelena asked and crossed her arms looking at the boy," Alas, I'm flattered, but maybe if I weren't so busy. Call me back in a few weeks."

"I am going to offer you a deal Zelena," Peter Pan said as he looked at the witch in front of him. He had no intention of a partnership, in fact he wanted her as far away as possible." I know that in order to achieve your plan you need Regina and Rumple Stiltskin."

"What do you know about my plan?" Zelena inquired and raised her eyebrow. She did not like that this boy was spying on her.

"Enough, but do not worry, I will not stop you," he said as he walked closer to her a bit," In fact I am here to help your plan. I am offering to do all the heavy lifting. I have agents in Storybrooke as we speak. Soon they will take the boy, and Regina, Rumple, and all the others will be after him. They will not defeat me, and once I win, I will hand them over to you."

"What do you want in return?" Zelena asked. This deal felt to good to be true, she needed to know what he wanted from here.

"Stay out of my way. Do not go to storybrooke, and do not come here. You will only interfere," he said and held out his hand," Do we have a deal?"

Zelena stared at his hand as she contemplated this. As she thought of it, there was no way she could loose. She grabbed his hand and shook on it," We have a deal." For the second time in the same day, she felt like she was turning into rumple.

* * *

 

After her meeting with Pan, Zelena was flown back to the cabin. It was already morning in the Enchanted Forest, and as she tried to sneak back in the cabin she saw Mulan and Aurora were awake." Where were you?" Mulan asked.

"That shadow told me you wouldn't know," Zelena sighed, more to herself than at them." I went to see a colleague. It does not concern you, it concerns me, and what I am doing."

"And what exactly are you doing," Aurora asked curiously," We have agreed to this deal, but you have told us nothing. I understand your secrecy but we deserve to know something."

Zelena sighed. She knew if Aurora and Mulan were ever going to trust her, she'd have to say something about her plan." You are aware of the evil queen Regina?" She asked, but she knew they were. Everyone knew about Regina." Well lets just say she is going to get what's coming to her."

"Well I do not see that as being a crime," Aurora said. She had heard much about this Queen Regina and she hated everything about her. She is the one who encouraged Maleficent to put Aurora under the sleeping curse."What did she do to you?"

"Not your concern," Zelena replied to Aurora," Now we must be off, we have a long ways journey to where we will get the first ingredient to the potion."

"Why can't you just use your magic?" Mulan asked curiously. She was still very suspicious about Zelena.

"The maritime where we are going has changed since the curse. A powerful diety has taken over and does not approve of outside magic," Zelena told Mulan then turned to begin walking through the forests." and trust me, we do not want to go against her wishes."

"What is this first ingredient?" Mulan asked as she and Aurora walked closely behind Zelena." Actually what are any of the ingredients? You have yet to tell us anything."

"We need five ingredients," Zelena revealed as she stumbled through the forest," Once we have them, my magic slippers will take us to another realm. There we will enlist the help of a queen to help me with the magic. That realm also has the peak of lost souls, where souls taken by the wraith are. We will make a potion that will bring your prince back."

As Zelena walked ahead of them, Mulan pulled Aurora back so they could be far enough away to talk in private." Aurora, this is alot of work to get Philip back."

Aurora's eyes widend as she heard Mulan say this," I would travel to the ends of the universe to save Philip! How dare you say such a thing!"

Mulan rolled her eyes at Aurora," No. My point is, if Zelena is going to do all of this to get him back, she must have a steep price. One you may not be prepared to pay. I want Philip back, but I promised him I would protect you.

"I am prepared to lay down my life to get him back, I will give anything. There is nothing she could want that I am not ready to give," Aurora said to Mulan and offered a small smile." We will get him back, and it will be ok."

Mulan nodded to Aurora," As you wish."

"I have a secret to tell you," Aurora said, smiling at Mulan. Mulan looked at Aurora, curious on the secret." My mother told me long ago, that after the sleeping curse, some people can learn to travel through the dream world. I am trying to learn to do this."

Mulan shook her head," Aurora, no! You remember those burns you received, doing that is dangerous. Abandon this plan."

"No!" Aurora snapped back," I have nothing to offer. I cannot fight, I do not have knowledge of exotic things, I have no magic. I have nothing to contribute. Philip is gone because he had to protect me. Now you're spending your life protecting me. I may not be able to become a warrior, but atleast let me try and gain a skill."

Mulan did not reply, but she understood Aurora. She had always felt that Aurora never needed to fight, and since she couldn't, that's why she lost everything. Mulan knew that Aurora needed something that made her feel less helpless.

* * *

At sunset Zelena decided they would sleep and go inside of the castle in the morning. Aurora took this as an opportunity to practice navigating the dream world. She quickly laid down in her tent to fall asleep. After a while she managed to doze off.

She was back in the burning red room. Except this time, there was no one there. The last few times she visited this room, Henry was there, but how he was gone. Aurora took a deep breathe as she looked around the room." It's not real," she told herself as tried to calm down.

She looked around the burning room for something, anything really. As she looked around she saw a staircase. She was not sure if it had always been there, but she did not care. She went to the staircase and began to walk up the stairs. They seemed to go on forever but when she reached the top she was in a dark hallway.

She walked down the hallway to a light. She entered a room full of mirrors. Eventually images appeared in these mirrors. One image showed what was happening around her as she slept, or she assumed that's what it was. Other images showed her memories, some showed her dreams and even her nightmares. Then she saw an image of something she did not recognize.

She saw a mountain stop. The ground was stone and there seemed to he stone walls as well, no ceiling. In the centered a large flat stone. She walked over to the image in curiosity. She gently touched the image and soon something happened. The mirrors began to vanish until was in the place of her vision. She looked around and saw a figure. The male exited the shadows and it was Philip." Hello Aurora," he said with a kind smile.

In that moment Aurora was jerked awake by Mulan. As she as ripped back to reality she noticed it as morning. She had slept all night, but it had only felt like ten minutes.

 Aurora had decided not to tell anyone about her experience in the dream world. She figured it was best not to get Mulan's hopes up until Aurora was sure she could really control the dreamworld. Aurora got up from her blankets and began to pack them up." Why such the rush to wake me up?" She asked.

"Because we have a meeting with a powerful woman, we want to make sure we are there on time," Zelena said, and for once, Aurora saw that Zelena looked nervous." Not to worry, we aren't far." Zelena said and led them to look across the horizon. Near the beach was an extraordinary palace, with dark storm clouds swirling over it.

"What is this place?" Aurora asked in fear as she looked at the ominous destination before them.

"This was once the center of a powerful maritime kingdom. When the curse hit, a long asleep ocean goddess woke up and took the castle as her own. She's used it as her base of operations in her quest to control the seas," Zelena said as she began to walk towards the palace." Stay beside me and do not speak. She's very particular when it comes to deals."

Mulan and Aurora followed behind Zelena, curious as to what they were walking in to. Neither of them had a good feeling about this, but they knew what they had to do. Soon, they made their way into the palace. It was dark and very humid. There was a fountain that appeared to be broken. It flooded the room with water, almost the entire floor was flooded a few inches. However, when they walked in, the water parted, offering them a place to walk.

Three women followed the trail of dry floor until they reached a throne, and on that throne sat a dark figure." Zelena, it's good to see you," said the figure in a voice that seemed as old as time itself.

"The same to you," Zelena said and smiled," Lady Ursula."

Aurora's eyes widened as she head that name. She had heard stories from sailors, speaking of this goddess Ursula. Very rarely did they ever have anything nice to say about her. Aurora grabbed on to Mulan's arm.

"Enough small talk, do you have what I want?" The figure said and finally the three women could see the creature before them. It looked, half human, half octopus. She had light lavender skin with a black dress and tentacles.

Zelena smiled and nodded," You know I do. May I?" She asked and Ursula nodded. Zelena waved her hand and in a swirl of green smoke, a golden lyre appeared in her hand." The Lyre of Apollo, just like I promised, but do you have what I want?"

Ursula gave an evil smile at the sight of the lyre in Zelena's hands. Ursula waved her hand and the water began to start swirling around. When the water vanished a cage with a red headed mermaid appeared." One mermaid, as promised." The sea goddess waved her hand again and the cage disappeared, causing the mermaid to fall to the groud.

"She's not much use to me flopping around and unable to speak, I need a little more than just the girl." Zelena said keeling direct eye contact with the goddess.

Ursula rolled her eye and wave her hand again. A seashell bracelet appeared on th mermaid's wrist and soon her tail became legs." It's only temporary. Since I did not steal her voice, I cannot permanently restore it. With this bracelet you can control when she has legs and when she has a voice."

"Come here darling," Zelena said and the red headed mermaid stood up and walked to stand next to Zelena. Then Zelena tossed the lyre into the water and Ursula hastily picked it up and grabbed it."Pleasure doing business with you." Zelena said and smiled.

Ursula clutched into the lyre and then her happy expression turned sour," You treacherous witch! This is not the real Lyre or Apollo! You betrayed me!" Ursula said and the building began to rumble and the water began to surround them.

"Funny thing. Apollo, not the nicest fellow, and he wasn't keen on my taking his lyre, I had to get creative," Zelena said and she gave a slightly worried expression." But I will let you deal with him, I have to run. By dear." Zelena waved her hand and the four women vanished.

They reappeared a few miles away from the palace and they could see the lighting and storm clouds being formed from Ursula's anger." How dare you!" Mulan said to Zelena," Tricking a goddess and putting our lives in danger!"

"I am doing this for you, do not forget that!" Zelena said and rolled her eyes at Mulan.

"This is not for us! This is for you. You are doing this so Aurora will be in debt to you, this is all a part of some greater plan!" Mulan snapped back but Aurora calmed her down.

Their was a small moment of silence before the mermaid finally decided to speak." Hello, I am Ariel. I would just like to thank you for sav-"

With the wave of her hand Zelena silenced the mermaid." That's enough of that for right now. I did save you, but it comes at a price, you have to help us. If you refuse I will give you back to Ursula. After all, she'd be more than willing to undo our trade." Zelena waves her hand again," Respond."

Ariel gripped her throat, the stealing and returning of her voice could be a bit uncomfortable. She nodded," Yes, of course, whatever you need I will help you with. Who are you?"

Zelena did not respond, obviously calculating their next move. Aurora decided to step in," I am Aurora, this is Mulan, and that is Zelena. We have made a deal with her. My prince's soul was taken by a wraith, she's helping us get it back."

Ariel smiled," Pleasure to meet you all!" She said and listened happily to their story," A noble quest indeed. It would be my honor to help unite you with your true love, whatever it takes!"

"Do I need to take your voice again or will you stop talking for five minutes?" Zelena snapped at the mermaid. They'd gotten the mermaid but there was still much to do and Zelena needed to make sure she could get it all planned." We will camp here, tomorrow we have much to do."

* * *

In honesty, ever since Aurora had woken up that morning she was anxious to go to sleep again. She wanted to try and find Philip again. This time she hoped it wouldn't take to long because she knew what to do. Once in the burning red room she found the stairs and went up. She was in the familiar black hallway and made her way to the room of mirrors.

There was just one problem, the vision of the place where she'd seen Philip was not appearing on the mirrors. However she did see something that confused her, a scene of two people she didn't know. A blonde woman, a queen even, waving off of a balcony, and a man looking at her longingly. They make eye contact, but th queen looks away, ashamed.

Then Aurora woke up, she'd slept all night. She sighed, she was still no closer to finding Philip, but for some reason she saw a vision of two people she'd never met, she figured they may be important later.

* * *

 

Zelena could not sleep. She had everything in this plan figured out. It was completely fool proof, except one part. There was one ingredient she did not know if she could get. She needed a lock of hair from a lost soul. This lock of hair could not be her own, she had already thought of that and the spell book said there caster of the spell could not contribute an ingredient. She did not have time to look across the realm for someone who would fit this description. She needed to find a lost soul, and she needed to find one quick. Then she thought of an idea, the one place that she could surely find a lost soul, a place full of people who would be willing to come with her. Neverland.

She walked back to the small camp they had made and noticed everyone was already awake." Minor set back, I am taking a trip and I need to take it alone," she told the other three women.

"No way, one of us must come!" Mulan protested as she grabbed her bow and arrows, slinging them over her back." Where is this place?" She asked, she was not letting Zelena leave alone.

Zelena rolled her eyes, knowing Mulan would never let her leave alone. However, Mulan could be of use, Never land was very tricky and having a cunning endwise warrior could be of use." Fine, Mulan comes with me, Aurora and Ariel stay here." Zelena said and waved her hands as a dome made of magic spread over the campsite."This is a protection spell, you can't leave and no one can get it. We will be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Ariel asked curiously and then she gently poked the magic dome, and it pushed her hand back slightly.

"You both would be more at ease if you did not know," Zelena replied and held out her hand for Mulan," Come on we haven't got all day." Mulan walked over and looked as if she were about to say something to Aurora, but Zelena clicked her heels and they vanished before Mulan had the chance to speak.

When Zelena and Mulan had vanished Ariel turned to Aurora and smiled a bit," Your friend, she's uh, she's very intense. How did you meet?"

Aurora turned to the woman. She was not much for new people, but Ariel seemed nice enough. She laughed a bit," Uh Zelena is just a friend, she's kind of a necessary evil in order to get Philip back."

"I was talking about Mulan," Ariel said realizing the situation was now awkward. She grabbed the end of her hair and tugged on it a bit." You and your prince must be in deep love in order for you to go to this length in order to help him!" She said and then frowned a bit, thinking about her own prince, the one she loved. She though about Eric everyday, and the life they could have had together if it wasn't for Regina.

Aurora nodded and sat across from her," I love Phillip more than anything in the world. He actually woke me from a sleeping curse with true love's kiss. I would do anything to save him." She said and noticed Ariel looked sad," Is something wrong?"

"Oh its just, you speaking of him reminded me of my true love. His name was Eric and I would have given anything to be with him," Ariel replied." Things just did not work out. The fact that I am a mermaid got in the way, and then Regina took my voice." Ariel said and looked down, picking up a fork that was sitting next to her. she began to run it through her hair.

Aurora wanted to tell her that forks were not meant for that, but she decided that would be a wasteful conversation." It seems Regina has caused hurt to a lot of people. Perhaps Zelena is right to seek revenge on her."

Ariel looked over at Aurora," Zelena wants to take revenge on Regina? That is what this is about?" Ariel asked curiously.

Aurora nodded," I made a deal with Zelena and whatever her price is, it will go to defeating Regina once and for all. At first I was scared Zelena would do something evil, but defeating Regina is not evil at all, she would be doing everyone a service."

Ariel shook her head at Aurora," If Zelena destroys Regina we would just be replacing one evil with another. I am not saying you should cancel your deal with her, but in the meantime try and find some of her weaknesses."

* * *

Mulan was annoyed that Zelena did not let her say goodbye to Aurora, but she decided not to say anything. She just wanted this mission over as soon as possible. When the smoke cleared she looked around to see a tropical paradise." What is this place?" She asked and gripped her sword. The place was a paradise, but she senses a great deal of darkness here as well.

"This is Neverland, meant to be a land of dreams, but its controlled by a nightmare," Zelena replied and made her way into he forest," An evil soul has taken control of this island and turned it into his own kingdom, with him as the dictator. His name is Peter Pan, luckily he and I have an understanding."

"You're allied with him?" Mulan asked in shock. She knew very well the stories of Peter Pan and was shocked that Zelena had teamed up with him."What do we need while we are here?"

"We have a deal, we won't get in each other's way," Zelena said as she ventured through the forest," We are here to get a lost soul, a thing in which this island has a surplus of." Zelena said and the two women found themselves at the Lost Boys' camp. There was a fire in the middle and all the boys were dancing or playing."Are we late for the party?" Zelena asked as the boys stopped dancing and everyone looked at them.

The Peter Pan walked up to the two women," Why are you here Zelena, and why did you bring this one?" He asked gesturing to Mulan.

"She's dead weight do not worry about her," Zelena said and walked further into the camp inspecting the boys," I need to borrow someone, only for a couple of days, I am missing an ingredient."

"Think again Zelena, it is not my job to do your work for you, we just promised to stay out of each other's way," He replied and crossed his arms looking at her," Find someone else."

Zelena grabbed a boy's neck and chuckled," Or maybe I could just take one?" She said as the boy struggled in her arms.

Pan shook his head," Good bye Zelena." He said and waved his hand. Both Mulan and Zelena passed out, waking up some time later, but when they came to, the camp was gone.

"What do we do now?" Mulas asked as she stood up and helped Zelena up as well.

Zelena brushed off her dressed and it was clear she was full of rage," I will not let some spoiled brat take this away from me! Come on!" she yelled and marched back into the forest.

* * *

 

Zelena and Mulan trekked through the treacherous forests of Neverland, Zelena's dress getting caught on every bush and tree that they past." I wish I could just burn this bloody forest to the ground!" She complained as they kept walking.

"Dresses are not good for these sorts of things, that is why I do not wear them," Mulan replied as she used her sword to slash away as much of the bushes she could." A warrior must be free to move quickly and efficiently."

"Do not underestimate the power of a woman in a dress," Zelena replied as she followed behind Mulan.

"I would not dare to underestimate any woman," Mulan replied as they cleared through a few more bushes and ended up on the beach." But I would question the honor of a woman who uses magic as a way to control people."

"You think you are better than me? Well if you do not want my magic then your precious prince can just stay dead," Zelena said and she leaned down to the water to splash some in her face.

"It is not the magic I disapprove of, its the woman using it," Mulan replied as she looked around to try and find any signal of where the lost boys might be. It seems as if they'd been wandering around forever and they have not found a single trace of them.

"And what is it about me that you disapprove of exactly?" Zelena asked as she stood up and crossed he arms.

"Without magic what are you? Just a bitter and mean woman who only wishes to accomplish her own selfish goals," Mulan explained," But I suppose that is who you are with magic as well."

Zelena narrowed her eyes at Mulan and made a ball of fire in her hand," If you don't want my help I would be more than happy t-" then both women turned as they heard a rustle in the nearby bushes." Ill take care of you later, we fight him together." Both women were expecting Pan to emerge for the forests. However it was only a blonde haired woman holding what looked like a knife. Zelena extinguished the ball of fire and sighed," Its jut a girl!"

"Who are you?" The woman said as she held the knife towards them. She was a mess. She wore torn up green clothing and her hair was tied up, but it was wild.

"A knife? What do we look like to you? Petty bandits?" Zelena said and laughed a bit as Mulan held up her sword.

"This knife has dream shade on it. One scratch and you will be dead by the end of the day, not cure," The woman snapped back.

Zelena rolled her eyes and with the wave of her hand the knife vanished in a puff of smoke."Thats called magic. One hit and you will be dead by the end of the conversation, no hope." Zelena said but she saw something familiar in this woman, then it came to her."Tinkerbell!"

"How do you know my name?" Tinkerbell asked angrily and looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon against Zelena.

"I make it my business to know about everyone who knows Regina," Zelena said then she got an idea," Speaking of Regina how would you like to help me take her down once and for all? I have a deal to discuss with you."

* * *

Back in the enchanted forest Aurora and Ariel had spent the day getting to know each other, but as the day drew to an end and the sun began to se Aurora began to get worried for Mulan." They have been gone for a while, what if something has happened to them?"

Ariel shook her head," The way I see it, Zelena made the magic barrier around us, so as long its still up, she is still alive," Ariel the picked up a pebble and tossed it at the barrier. The pebble bounced back and the barrier glowed before turning transparent one more." See? They are fine."

"Or Zelena is fine atleast," Aurora did not know what Zelena's plan was, but she knew Zelena would have no problem leaving Mulan to die if they were in a life threatening situation.

"I suppose you are right. How about you get some sleep and I will stay awake for a bit to wake you when they return?" Ariel suggested.

Aurora did not know if she could get to sleep with all her stress, but she knew her dreams sent her messages, so she would have to try. She laid down next to the fire and closed her eyes to try and fall asleep.

* * *

With much struggle Aurora eventually fell asleep. Once again she was in the room with he mirrors, seeing many visions she did not even recognize. She did see one she recognized. It was Emma and Snow with a boy and a man. Aurora smiled knowing Emma had found Henry and Snow had found her prince. However not long after she noticed them the room of mirrors began to swirl and change around her.

When everything stopped spinning Aurora was in an intricately decorated room, which seemed like it belonged in a palace. She looked around and saw a figure standing in front of a mirror. It was the woman she had seen in her other dreams. This time she saw the woman more clearly, dressed in a red dress and wearing a crown. As she stood in front of the mirror Aurora noticed the woman was crying.

As the woman looked up she saw Aurora's reflection in the mirror. Aurora did not even know that she could have a reflection in the mirror. As the woman turned around the room swirled and now Aurora was back in the room of mirrors. In one mirror she could see Zelena and Mulan, and she smiled knowing Mulan was ok.

* * *

"So you are planning on taking Regina down? But before you can do that you need my help with this?" Tinkerbell asked Zelena.

Zelena nodded and smiled," Trust me, she will get whats coming to her."

"Then I am in, lets go, before Pan finds out I am trying to leave," Tinkerbell said before she and Mulan glowed and froze in their spots.

Zelena sighed knowing that this must have been Pan." Just let me take the bloody fairy!"

Pan walked out from behind a tree," Take the fairy, but bring her back, when Regina comes here, I will need tinkerbell here," Pan said and crossed his arms.

"Yes of course whatever, I do not care what happens to the fairy, can I be on my way?" She asked and he simply nodded." Always a pleasure peter." Pan vanished then Tinkerbell and Mulan unfroze."Its time to leave." Zelena told them.

* * *

 

Aurora woke up from her dream sweaty and almost shaking. The woman saw her, she did not know how it was possible, but the queen in the red dress saw her. Aurora did not even know who this woman was, but now this woman knew that Aurora was watching her, and unfortunately Aurora blaming her dreams did not seem like a justifiable defense. However, something troubled Aurora even more. Who was this woman? Why were her dreams leading her to this woman? What good was there to show Aurora some saddened queen? So many questions, and it seemed like there would be no answers.

Aurora stood up, needing to walk off some of her nervous energy. She noticed the sun was beginning to rise indicating that Zelena and Mulan had been gone all night. She then saw Ariel, who promised to stay awake and keep watch, fast asleep on the ground. Aurora picked up a small rock and tossed it at the magical barrier, which lit up slightly before going transparent again. Since the barrier was still working, Aurora could assume Zelena was alive, and hopefully Mulan too.

She sat down and looked across the horizon seeing the hills and even the ocean in the distance. Trusting Zelena was a gamble, and she prayed it would be worth it. The reality was setting in, she had faith they would get Philip back, but it was the price that scared her. Was it worth it? What would her life be like after Aurora payed this price? Would it be a life that Philip would even want to come back to? Not to mention something else that she and Mulan had been ignoring for sometime. They both loved Philip, he said "I love you" before he was taken. Aurora assumed he was talking to her, but what if she was wrong? What if he was talking to Mulan? Sure Philip woke aurora with true love's kiss but that did not mean he couldn't also love Mulan. She feared this would destroy her new friendship with Mulan.

Before Aurora could get to lost in her thoughts there was a swirl of smoke and standing before her was Zelena, Mulan, and some strange woman. Aurora stood up quickly and hugged Mulan, "Thank goodness you are back! I missed you!"

Mulan was taken aback by the hug but soon gave in and hugged the princess back tightly, "I missed you to Aurora, but do not worry I am fine and Zelena says we got what we needed."

Zelena looked over the two women and noticed an interesting dynamic between them, she merely smiled to herself and decided not to mention it. "Yes, we got the ingredient we needed, pack up we are about to leave, I just need a second alone to gather my thoughts and make sure we have everything." Zelena took down the magic barrier before walking into the woods a bit.

As Zelena walked away Ariel, who had awoken when the women arrived, walked up to Tinkerbell and offered her hand, smiling, "Pleasure to meet you, I am Ariel and I am also helping Aurora on her quest to save her prince. It is a great pleasure to meet you!"

Tinkerbell shook Ariel's hand cautiously, "Nice to meet you too, but I am not doing this to save any princes. I am only contributing so that Zelena can take down Regina. It is time that evil queen get taken down once and for all for what she did to me."

Meanwhile Zelena was in the woods and pulled out her mirror so she could check and see what was going on in storybrooke right now. Cora was still alive, but it seems she had taken up an alliance with Regina. Zelena filled with rage as she saw her mother and her sister were reunited and working together again. How fitting, Regina getting everything she wants, once again. Zelena threw the mirror and began shooting fire in any direction, completely burning the forest around her. As she stood, forest in flames, and plan in motion she once again felt like rumple. She looked down at her reaction in the shard of the broken mirror, the green monster staring back at her, she even looked like him with that horrid skin and eyes filled with evil and pain. She pretended that the green skin didn't bother her, but it did. Who would ever love this repulsive creature? Then she snapped out of it," No," she told herself. "I will not become him. I am changing the course of time, I will be happy."

She stood motionless surrounded by flames, before she heard someone. She quickly turned around and saw Princess Aurora standing just outside the circle of flames Zelena created around herself. Zelena waved her hand and the fires were extinguished." What do you want? What part of alone do you not understand? I swear you princesses know nothing."

"We saw the flames, we were worried something happened to you," Aurora replied to the witch. Zelena was clearly taken aback, no one had ever 'worried' about her ever since she could remember. Meanwhile Aurora noticed the broken shards of the mirror on the ground and she could only guess what happened. She knelt down and began picking them up, "You know, my mother always used to say nothing was more beautiful than a smile based on pure happiness."

Zelena rolled her eyes as she noticed Aurora trying to understand her troubles." That is very easy to say when you are a naturally beautiful princess, but some of us did not grow up that way. Some of us did not have a cozy childhood or a nice palace or even lovable parents. Some of us had to grow up in a cabin with parents who were disgusted by us."

Aurora stood up after collecting all of the shards. She then looked at Zelena, " I grew up locked in a palace for my own safety because on my birthday an evil witch promised she'd curse me. We all have our own battles, and our own demons Zelena, no one is without strife. We all must learn to overcome our enemies, even if our enemies are our own selves," Aurora added before turning to walk away but she stopped to say one last thing, "And when we can learn to overcome them, my mother also used to say, we must always put on our best face, and act like we can overcome them."

Those words infuriated Zelena, they reminded her of her father and she hated it. However they also helped motivate her again, and helped her remember why she was here. she marched back to the camp where the rest of the women were waiting. "I hope all of the bags are packed because we are going to Wonderland." She then quickly clicked her heels three times before smoke engulfed the group.

* * *

 

 

The smoke swirled around them, and as it cleared, the tribe of women were in Wonderland. "I have swum to countless lands, but I never dared come here. They say everything is... different." Ariel confessed as the examined the strange foliage of giant mushrooms around them. It was true. Wonderland did not have a great reputation. Not only was everything so strange, but the ruling class was notoriously despotic. Everyone, even people in the Enchanted Forest, had heard horrendous stories about the Queen of Hearts, and even the corrupt Red King.

"I agree with Ariel, what are we doing here?" Aurora asked. She did not much like being here either, danger was around every turn, she could just tell. However, she knew she would need to power through it in order to get Philip back.

Zelena rolled her eyes and began walking along the path, knowing the four other women would follow her lead. "Everything you have heard about Wonderland is true. Nonetheless, this is where the peak of lost souls is, so it is necessary for us." They continued walking, before they reached the outskirts of a town, and in the middle of the town, a massive palace. "Besides, there is only one sorceress that I can convince to help me cast the spell to bring Philip back."

Mulan noticed the palace and grew nervous that this sorceress was the Queen of Hearts. The Queen of Hearts was a brutal ruler, who kept control of her people through fear tactics. It was bad enough that Mulan was teaming up with Zelena, whom she did not trust, but nothing would ever convince her to work with the Queen of Hearts. "If you are planning on asking the Queen of Hearts, do not bother. I will not go along with this."

"Interesting that you think you have a choice," Zelena snidely remarked as they walked through the streets of the bustling city. "But, for your information, we are not allying with the Queen of Hearts, she has been long gone from here. Wonderland only has one Queen now. The Red Queen, but you might not find her anymore appealing than the Queen of Hearts" Zelena knew that Cora was the Queen of Hearts, she had watched through the mirror as Cora trained the young Red Queen in the ways of magic, before killing her husband, the Red King. Of course, Cora chose a strange girl over her own daughter. Actually though, Zelena and the Red Queen had a good relationship, as they met some time ago and bonded over their desires, each citing Cora as ruining their lives. Even still, there was a coldness to both of them that kept their relationship from being a full fledged friendship.

Aurora walked nervously through the streets before they reached the gates of the palace. Zelena had demanded that the guards let her in, but it was to no avail. Then, Zelena threatened to bust down the gates, but Mulan stopped her, before politely asking the guards to inform the Red Queen that Zelena was there to see her. In the meantime, the women went into a nearby tavern to await a response. Aurora wondered in, having never been in a place like this before. It was messy, smelt horrible, and was full of loud boisterous drunk people. She sat down at a table with Ariel, while Mulan and Tink went to the tavern-keep to negotiate for a meal. Zelena was outside, brooding, and waiting for the palace guards to come with their response.

Aurora was so lost in thought that when a man plopped down across from her and Ariel at the table, she almost jumped in fright. The man was handsome, but a bit messy, and also a tad drunk as well. Aurora gazed at him before he said, "What are you two interestingly dressed ladies doing in such a dumpy tavern?" He spoke with an accent that Aurora recognized from her section of the Enchanted Forest, which was odd. "How about you two ladies come with me and I can take you somewhere private, i promise you'll have an entertaining night."

The two women's eyes widened as they listened to the man's poor attempt to flirt with them. "How dare you suggest that!" Ariel replied, appalled that this man would come to them with such an offer, with only barely knowing them. "First of all, she is in love with a handsome Prince. Not to mention, you are talking to a Princess, show some respect or leave this table immediately."

The man laughed a bit at Ariel's passion, and Aurora also found this whole situation rather comical. "You are fiery. You may not take anyone down in a fight but you will sure go down trying won't ya?" He asked Ariel with a smile. "Let me ask you this, if she is in love why is her lover not here with her? Better yet, how could she be a princess when all of Wonderland is ruled by the bloody Red Queen. If you don't fancy me, you coulda just said so, no need to lie."

"When has politely saying no, ever stopped a man?" Ariel remarked as she crossed her arms, "And if you must know, this is Princess Aurora of Dormir and wife of Prince Philip of Glaive, from the Enchanted Forest." Ariel told him, and Aurora was impressed that Ariel had remembered everything that Aurora had told her. The two had a lot of time to exchange stories while they were on this mission together.

The man's expression softened as he heard Ariel announce Aurora's title, "Princess of Dormir, my apologies, I-I did not recognize you." He said and then Aurora could get a clear look at his face, and her eyes widened. It was the man from the vision, she had briefly seen his face in the vision, and he was sure it was him. Not only that, but she recognized him from somewhere else too, from many years ago. Suddenly, it was all coming together. She had seen this man in her vision because she _did_ know him, even if she did not recognize him at first. "You probably don't recognize me, but my nam-"

"Will Scarlett," Aurora interrupted the man before he could say it. He nodded, seemingly in shock that she remembered him, let alone his name. "I did not realize at first, it has been so many years." She told him, still piecing together everything, fate seemed to be involved here. "He worked at the palace, he and his sister," Aurora explained to Ariel, who had been butting in with questions at the new revelation. "When i was a girl and he just a few years older than I. Father used to hate it, but I would always play with them.

Ariel smiled at the revelation, glad that they had a friend here in Wonderland now. "What are the odds? I guess it is true what they say, there really are forces that are greater than all of us."

Aurora nodded and turned back to Will, "It really is nice to see you again! How in the world did you get here? Did Penelope come with you? I would love to see her!" Aurora asked hopefully. She was enjoying being able to catch up with her friend, and she hoped that she would be able to see Penelope after all these years. However, she knew that she needed to remain on task. They were here to get Philip, and Aurora was interested in knowing about the woman in red.

Will's face darkened at the mention of his sister, and Aurora knew immediately that she had asked the wrong question. "Penelope, um, she died, in a tragic accident. When you were put under the sleeping curse we left the Enchanted Forest. After she died, i made my way back with the merry men, you may have heard of them," he started, and Aurora nodded, having recently just avoided a run in with them. "After all that, I made my way here for a new life."

"With the woman in red?" Aurora blurted out, perhaps she could have been more subtle, but she needed answers. Her suspicions led her to believe that the woman in red was most likely the Red Queen. Since they were here for the Red Queen, Aurora was hoping that Will could give them some kind of insight.

"How do you know about Anastasia?" Will asked Aurora, his eyes narrowing in, clearly confused on how she knew such an intimate detail of his life.

"After waking from the curse, I have been having visions, one of them was you watching a woman in red, on the balcony. Of course, at first I did not recognize you, as it had been many years since we last saw each other, but now I know it was you," Aurora explained, knowing she would need to give up information in order to receive some in return.

Will took another drink from his mug before loudly setting it on the table, "We were in love, but her mother hated it, so we left, came here for a new life. She got her new life alright. Ran off and married the king behind my back. I tried to get her back, but she ignored me. I ended up working for the Cora, known as the Queen of Hearts, until she left to do who knows what. Meanwhile the Red Queen rules all of Wonderland in her absence, all because she left me."

"Cora was the Queen of Hearts?" Aurora asked in shock, that woman seemed to be ruining things for everyone. It didn't matter though, Aurora looked back at Will. "I am sorry she broke your heart. Trust me, I know what loss feels like. I am actually on my way to see the Red Queen now, to help get my prince back. I am hoping she helps me."

"Don't bet on it," Will replied and took another drink, "That woman has a heart of stone, and she always will."

Before Aurora could reply, Zelena marched to the table, and while completely ignoring Will's existence, looked at Aurora and Ariel, "Ladies, we have been invited in to the Palace, it is time to leave. Get up, we need to get moving." The women stood up, and after a caring good bye to Will, Aurora followed Zelena outside to regroup with the others. Some guards escorted them into the gates and into the palace.

They walked together into the palace of this unknown Queen, whose reputation was not pleasant. Mulan looked at Tinkerbell who seemed a bit nervous as they entered the palace gates. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned for their teammate.

"Last time I met a Queen, it didn't go well," Tink responded as the women entered the palace and made their way through great halls to find the Queen. Such a palace reminded Tink of Regina's, and the time she had spent there. She tried not to fall back in to the anger she felt about Regina, but she was failing miserably. With clenched fists, Tink stewed in her own anger as they entered the throne room, which was covered in red. In middle sat a red throne, and on it was a young woman, not much older than Aurora, who was dressed in elaborate all red clothing.

"Let me do the talking," Zelena whispered and put on a smile as they approached the Queen. "Your majesty, it is wonderful to see you again. Thank you for welcoming me in." The two women had a decent relationship, but there was a hint of mistrust between them that kept their relationship at a distance.

"Hello darling," the Red Queen replied in a strong formal voice. The voice almost made Zelena laugh, because she knew it was fake. It was simply an act that the Red Queen put on in order to make herself sound more regal. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? And who are they?"

"I actually need your help," Zelena said with a small smile, "I have come here to bring back a lost soul, one that was taken by the wraith. As you know the peak of lost souls is in Wonderland and it requires two practitioners of magic to bring a soul back. Worry not, I have done all the leg work, my companions are the ingredients to the spell. All I need is your magic. But I know what you're thinking, what do you get? Well, I am developing a plan, a plan that will change the past."

The Red Queen remained stoic and regal throughout the entire pitch, but when Zelena said she could change the past, her emotionless face became filled with shock. "Change the past? That is against the laws of magic. How could you possibly accomplish that?"

"Worry not, I have a plan, and i promise you that I can do it, but I cannot do it without bringing this soul back, so if you would be so kind as to help me, then I could be of help to you as well," Zelena replied, hoping that the Queen would take the offer. She didn't know what, but she knew the Red Queen wanted to change something from the past, and this could be her opportunity.

The Queen sat back in her chair and gripped the armrests tightly. It was clear that she was thinking deeply about this, which was a shock, considering Zelena was expecting a resounding yes. "A very tempting offer," The Queen began and looked down at the ground before lifting her eyes to meet Zelena's, "But I am afraid i must decline." The Queen stood from her throne and walked down to stand across from Zelena, "But I am done trusting the women of your family, considering your mother ruined my life. Good luck though, I really do hope you can get revenge on that sister you hate so much, but it won't be with me."

"I am not my mother, you know that," Zelena protested, anger clearly slipping through her voice, "Besides, my mother made you into what you are, you should be on your knees thanking her! She took you in, she taught you magic, she made you into a true Queen!" The jealously was clear in Zelena's tone, not only did Cora choose Regina over her, but she chose the Red Queen, some stranger, over her as well.

"She made me into a monster! And it looks like she made you into one too. I really am sorry darling, but I can't help you," the Red Queen Zelena before turning to walk out of the throne room, "Besides, I have my own plan to get what I want, perhaps if I have time I'll take care of that sister of yours."

As she watched the Queen walk out of the room, Aurora saw her chances of rescuing Philip vanishing before her eyes. She had to convince the Queen to help them somehow, and Zelena's plan didn't seem to be working, so Aurora had to take matters into her own hands. "Anastasia, please." It seemed like the room froze as the Queen stopped in her tracks at the sound of the name she hadn't been called in years. "You've been in love, I know you have."

Anastasia turned around quickly and lifted her hand, using magic to pull Aurora to her, so that the Queen's hand was around Aurora's throat. "Listen, I do not know who you are, and I really do not care, darling, but if you open your mouth one more time, I will kill you where we stand. Do you understand?"

"Like hell you will," Zelena snapped as she waved a ball of fire in her hand, ready to attack the Red Queen at a moment's notice, "Let her go, now!" Zelena surprised herself with her quick response to save this woman. Of course she needed her for her plan, but there was something more. Could it be possible that she was growing fond of her traveling companions? That certainly would make things more difficult when she had to take away Aurora's baby.

"Your friend is to chatty Zelena," Anastasia replied and put her arm down, causing Aurora fall to the ground gasping for air. Mulan rushed to her side and helped her up, pointing her sword at the Queen. Ana then turned to Aurora, "I suggest you never cal-" she was caught off as a wave of shock spread across her face, "Its you. The woman in the mirror." The Queen lifted her hand back up, pulling Aurora back in a magic grip, and Mulan as well. "What kind of game are you playing Zelena?!"

"S-she doesn't know, I can explain," Aurora struggled to say as she fought of the magical chocking feeling. Ana let her and Mulan go, so that Aurora could explain. "I was put under a sleeping curse, and i have woken up not to long ago. Since then, I have been able to see visions in my dreams. For some reason, I started seeing visions of you. I didn't know why, but I think this is why, because I need your help. The incident with the mirror was some accident, I really don't know how I did it."

The Queen eyed Aurora down, trying to decide whether or not she thought the girl in front of her was actually telling the truth. "These visions, what exactly did you see in them? Are they what told you my name?" Calling the Queen by her first name was forbidden, so much so that most people didn't even know it. This was a lesson Ana learned from Cora, who was only called the Queen of Hearts. The less the people know, the better.

"I saw you, announcing your engagement on the balcony, while the man who loves you watched in horror. I do not control these visions, and I kept seeing that," Aurora hastily explained, she could tell she was getting through to the Red Queen, little by little. "The visions were not what told me your name. Will told me your name, on accident really, but I ran into him at the tavern in town. The only reason he told me this information was because he and I were childhood friends, you see he us-"

"You're Aurora aren't you?" Ana cut the Princess off, recalling the stories Will used to tell of his childhood friend, the Princess Aurora. "He used to talk about you often, he always said he'd never give me roses, because they always reminded him of you, and that would be weird to give them to me," Ana said, her regal persona slipping away as a heartfelt smile appeared. "Everyday before we came here he'd ask the travelers if your Prince had finally woken you up. He always left disappointed."

"But my Prince did wake me up, eventually, because that is what love does. It fights, against all the odds, and never gives up," Aurora said, stepping closer to the Red Queen. "I know that is what you are trying to do, with whatever plan you are concocting, all to get him back. I know that feeling, i have lost a love too," Aurora began to tear up as she got on her knees in front of the Queen, "but I can get him back, with your help. If only one person stood in between you and Will, wouldn't you want them to help you, more than anything in the world? That is what I am asking of you now."

The Queen eyed down Aurora as she sat on her knees at the Queen's feet. She could feel this girl's pain. They were bonded on that level, sure their situations were different, but their pain was the same. Just like Ana, there appeared to be some guilt in Aurora's tone, even if she didn't admit it. How could Ana not help a fellow broken heart? After all, Aurora was friends with Will, and if she told him what Ana had done for her, then maybe, just maybe... "You will stay the night here. The peak is in the old Kingdom of Hearts, which has gone to hell after _she_ left, so my guards will need to clear the roads. We will leave at dawn."

* * *

The Queen had arranged a couple of rooms for the women, and they were all happy to finally sleep in a bed after all of their travels. Aurora sat down in front of the mirror and slowly began brushing her hair. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt normal, like the princess she was born to be. Then, she got the flashback of that awful night, of her, sitting in front of the mirror before Maleficent stormed in and forced her into the curse. Aurora slammed the brush down and rushed to sit on the bed. "Are you alright?" Mulan asked in confusion.

Aurora nodded slowly, in truth, she was not. No one had stopped to realize that she never had a chance to process what had happened to her. Before the happiest day of her life, Maleficent took it all away, and put her in a sleeping curse, a fate worse than death. She remained in that curse for years, and thanks to Regina and Cora, decades in fact. Upon waking up, she realized she was in a broken world, and everyone she knew had died. Then she and Mulan had to deal with the entire ordeal with Cora, before meeting Zelena and going on yet another emotionally tolling journey. Would it ever end? Even if she got Philip back, could they even be happy? Mulan and Aurora had become friends, close friends in fact, but the truth remains that they both loved Philip. When he came back, what would happen to them?

"Are you sure?" Mulan asked as she sat next to Aurora on the bed. She handed the princess Philip's sword, which they had brought with them, because she knew the sword was Aurora's last connection to him. "As impressed as I was by your plea to the Red Queen, I can tell it was hard for you. Do you want to talk?"

"Thats me, the girl who cannot even handle a conversation," Aurora took the sword and stood from the bed, making her way to the window, "The girl who needs to be coddled. The girl who cannot do anything, except talk. I looked down on you because you were a woman and a warrior, but the truth is, I was jealous. I was happy, i am happy, with who I am, but I can never be the girl who wields a weapon. If I wasn't so useless, Philip would still be here."

Mulan walked to Aurora and placed a hand on the Princess's shoulder, "Aurora stop it. No one sees it that way. Philip and I were both highly trained warriors and neither of us could defeat the wraith. And you're not useless, your visions is what saved the day today. It was you who convinced the Red Queen to help us, I could never have done that, and opened up my feelings like that."

"If I wasn't weak, I would never have been cursed to begin with," Aurora replied bitterly and shrugged her shoulder to remove the warrior's hand. "I lucked in to my visions, a side effect of the curse, not any skill on my part. Its not because I am strong, its because I was cursed."

"Aurora, look at me," Mulan said and turned Aurora around so they could look each other in the eyes, "There is more than one type of strength. I once fought with a woman who defeated a beast, not by brute strength, but with her wit. Every night when you sleep you awaken in a literal Hell, and fight your way out to see those visions, thats not luck, thats strength. You do it because of love. Thats your strength, your heart. Its beautiful, its what got us answers from Will, and the Red Queen. Your heart helped you befriend Ariel, Tink, and even Zelena, hell you even befriended me, and i hated you." She said that last part with a small laugh, causing the princess to crack a smile as well. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met Aurora, no question of it."

Aurora smiled and pulled Mulan in for a hug, "Its ok because I hated you too, but now, I do not know what I would do without you in my life. You are my best friend." The two women's embrace was cut off when a guard entered the room and informed them that the Red Queen wanted to speak with Aurora, alone. "Do not worry Mulan, I don't think she will hurt me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next room, Ariel, Tink, and Zelena were readying for sleep. Ariel plopped down on the bed, amazed by the soft fabrics of the blankets and sheets. After having her fill, she sat up and looked at her companions, "So I have picked up on a few things. You both are doing this as a way of getting revenge on Regina, but why? What has she done to you?"

"I could ask the same of you? Why would a happy little mermaid want to hurt the Queen?" Tink responded with her eyebrow raised.

"Thats true, the Queen has made many enemies, and I suppose I am one of them," Ariel played with the end of her hair and looked down, "She tricked me, into betraying Snow White by promising me true love. When I finally came to my senses, I helped Snow White escape her. In retaliation Regina took my voice, so I could not call out to the man I loved. I spent all this time since, trying to find a way to get my voice back and become human. Thats how i ended up as Ursula's prisoner, i tried stealing from her, and it did not work." Ariel then moved to lay on her stomach and propped her head up with her hands, like a child, as if to prompt Tinkerbell to speak.

"Snow White," Tink scoffed and crossed her arms, "Its always about that Snow White. She did this, she did that, i have to do this to her, it never ends with Regina and that Snow White. Her hatred for that woman has consumed her soul, leaving no room for love, or friends, or anything, except hatred. I tried to help Regina find happiness, and she turned her back on me, costing me my wings, thats how I became the lost soul that Zelena desperately needs."

Zelena laughed as she listened, staring out the window, imaging a world where Regina was never even born, how these women's lives might be different. "You are both pathetic."

"Well what about you huh?" Tink asked, a bit frustrated as she stood up and walked over to the witch. "You hate her more than all of us combined. You are going to extraordinary lengths just to take her down, and you have given us no reason as to why. So i want to know, what did Regina ever do to you?"

Zelena turned her head to eye down the angry fairy. With searing anger, the with merely said, "She was born."

* * *

Aurora was led into the hedge maze by the guard. They went through many twists and turns before they ended up under a small gazebo where the Red Queen was sitting. She waved for the guards to leave and gestured for Aurora to sit in the chair. Aurora did and looked at the Queen, "May I ask why you have summoned me, Your Majesty?"

"Enough of that. We both know I am no Queen, just a girl who found a crown," Ana said she looked at the hedges, but it was clear she was just staring off into space, "Not like you, a princess born and raised, engaged to a prince, and one day to be a true Queen. Thats the biggest difference between you and I. I had to take my power, but you were born in to it."

Aurora looked at the Queen, confused by this cold conversation, and was wondering what it meant. "I was also born into my problems. Maleficent hated me before I was even born because of my parents. From the day I was born, she was hellbent on taking my love away from me. Unlike you, who created all of your problems yourself."

"What do you know about me?" The Queen snapped and turned to look at the young princess.

"I know what he told me," Aurora responded a bit defensively, "He told me that you two were in love. So much so that you travelled worlds in order to make better lives for yourself, where you could be together. However, you couldn't weather the storm. When things got hard you married the king and abandoned him, even after he tried to get you back. I may have been born into power but I'd give it all away for my love, but you gave away love for your power."

"You're a brave thing, aren't you darling?" The Queen asked and raised her eyebrow, impressed by the girl's spirit, "But after all you have been through, you would not have made it if you weren't brave. In truth, I would say that your telling of my story is mostly accurate, save for a few details. Did Will tell you about my mother? A cruel, and abusive woman who wanted me to be Queen, or Princess, or everything except who i really was. Her abuse worsened when my step-sister married a prince, and i fell in love with Will. So, he and I left, i left my family, my sisters, to come here and make a better life for us. The better life never came, and well, you know what happened next. I hadn't planned it. The king offered me everything I ever wanted, and in a moment of weakness, I took it."

"I am not here to judge you, truly, I am not," as much as Aurora disliked the Queen for what she did to Will, she could not be to mad. After all, Ana was helping to bring Philip back, and Aurora could tell that the Queen still loved Will, after all this time. "Is that why you want to change the past? To stop yourself from making that decision? Anastasia, it is not to late to turn back, go to him, he still loves you too!"

Anastasia shook her head and looked down, "No, darling, it is to late, I know it. After accepting the engagement, Will broke in to the palace to try and win me back. He told me to meet him at our old wagon, and we could run away together, and act like none of this ever happened. I thought he had realized I was just frightened and forgave me. However, on the day I to meet him, the Queen of Hearts, who was a royal visitor for the wedding, used magic to show me that he was not waiting for me. It was all a lie, his cruel punishment for me. That is why I need to change the past, I have angered him to much, I need to change that."

"Cora is an evil woman, trust me, I know, you should not have trusted her," Aurora pleaded with the Queen. She still believed that she could reunite the couple without magic. "If love is real it is also forgiving, you can win him back now, I promise."

"Trust me darling, I know that now, I have already added that to the list of things I messed up, but it does not change the fact that he was not there. He had abandoned me, and rightfully so. He no longer loves me, he is pure of heart and i am everything but," Anastasia replied, whispering the last phrase. "He is good, he wants, he deserves someone who is good and full of light. I am full of darkness now."

"There's a darkness everywhere when the sun goes down," Aurora quoted to the Queen. "My mother used to say that to me. She always said it meant the world isn't perfect, and it never will be. Sometimes there is darkness, but the light returns. You have gone dark, but the light can return to you. Look, you are doing something good by helping me get my love back."

"What a lovely thought, if only it were true, but I am broken darling, and i cannot be fixed," The Queen then waved her hand, "You can go back to your rooms, I know you should rest."

"I was cursed, never to be awoken, but true love saved me, and it can save you too," Aurora articulated as she stood from her chair to walk back to her room. However, before leaving, she turned back around to ask the Queen a question. "Why did you bring me out here? To tell your side of the story?"

Without meeting Aurora's gaze, the Queen simply uttered, "Because you're the closest link I've had to him in a long time."

* * *

The next morning, the women were woken up at sunrise in order to get their journey underway. They all gathered into a large open carriage that would be big enough for all of them, and immediately made their way to the peak of lost souls, accompanied by a group of soldiers. They were all silents for most of the trip. Aurora knew they were so close to getting Philip back, and she was afraid that doing anything would mess it up. They had come so far for this moment. However, their silence would be broke as they crossed the border into the old Kingdom of Hearts, which was almost in ruins. "What the hell happened here?" Tink questioned in shock at the horrid scene, "I thought wonderland was supposed to be better than this?"

"It was, until the Queen of Hearts came along," The Red Queen responded, looking out across the rubble, "She was a tyrant, a dictator, who used her magic to topple the existing government and crown herself Queen. She was a cruel ruler who starved her people and stole their resources, in order to live a lavish and luxurious life in her palace. All who opposed her, lost their heads. When she left, their was anarchy, I had no choice but to step in, however, admittedly I am only slightly more popular than she was."

"Does everything that woman touch get destroyed? No wander the Queen Regina is so evil, just look at her mother," Mulan complained as she looked out across the devastation that the Queen of Hearts had left.

"You should have seen me before she got her hands on me," the Red Queen murmured as they rode on, "She turned me in to the Red Queen, and killed Anastasia."

"She made you powerful. She saw your potential and chose you, that should stand for something," Zelena interjected bitterly. "She left me to die in the woods because I was an inconvenience to her. She gave birth to another girl and shaped her into a Queen, and she did the same to you Ana, without giving me a second thought."

"I have dealt with evil, such as Maleficent, and witnessed Regina's evil from a distance, but Cora is truly the most vile human being I have ever met," Aurora explained as the carriage pulled up to the base of a large mountain. "Why did you not deal with her when she was in the Enchanted Forest? You waited until after she left, why? You could have taken your revenge."

"Because its not about revenge, Princess," Zelena answered as they all exited the carriage. "Now, we have to get to the top, magic will not get us there, so ladies, get ready to walk."

"This must be how Cora knew the wraith could bring back Philip," Mulan told Aurora as they began their trek up the mountain path. "The peak was in her kingdom. What a coincidence is that?" They continued up the mountain and Aurora gave Mulan a puzzled look, as if to ask what Mulan was implying. "What if Cora released the wraith in the first place? The wraith needs to be summoned, to mark someone. What if Cora wanted Philip to get taken, so that she could take over after Philip was taken. Remember, she had been posing as Lancelot the whole time."

"Then why did she tell me about there being a way to get him back," Aurora asked curiously, but the pieces of Cora's involvement were falling in to place. In truth, the wraith's attack always seemed so random, especially after Snow and Emma explained how the wraith was summoned in their land. The Dark One specifically called for it, it did not randomly attack. As she thought, she answered her own question, "So that i would be in debt to her."

"You two have her all figured out don't you?" Zelena scoffed as they continued up the mountain, the peak getting closer by the moment. "She learned from the Dark One. As did I, before Regina took that from me too. She is addicted to power and will do anything to get it, so now that you know her, can we please stop talking about her?"

The women returned to their silence and eventually they arrived at the peak. It was dark as night up here, the magic kept the light out, and the heat. Aurora felt like it was the middle of a snow storm, that was how cold it was. They were surrounded by stone walls, which made the peak a circular, roofless, room with a slab of a rectangular stone in the middle, large enough for a body. They could hear whispers in the distance, the whispers of the lost souls.

"So, Zelena, you said you had everything, so lets get to it," Anastasia said, breaking the silence. She hated being up here, the whispers of the lost souls made her uneasy.

"Yes, of course, Aurora, could you place his sword on the stone?" Zelena asked and then pulled out a small glass vile filled with water. "Mix water with the ingredients, and add a little magic, and there we go, prince is back. You may recall, i said I needed five ingredients, so lets get the first one." The witch walked over to Mulan, "The blood of a true warrior."

Without saying a word, Mulan took out her dagger and cut her hand, letting a few drops of her blood drip into the vile. "For Philip," she said, and Aurora hastily came over with piece of cloth to wrap Mulan's cut.

Zelena then made her way to Ariel. "Ok, before we start," Ariel blurted out and looked at Aurora, "These past few days getting to know you, all of you, have been great. A light in my dark life. I want you to know that it is an honor to give wha-"

Zelena waved her hand and the bracelet which gave Ariel her legs and voice vanished, causing her speech to be cut short and she fell to the ground with her tail. "Sorry dear, but time is of the essence. However, I could tell where you were going with that speech, and it was lovely," The witch said and reached down to pluck one of Ariel's scales off of her tail and she placed it in the vile. Next, Zelena turned to Tink, "A strand of hair from a lost soul."

Tink nodded and pulled a strand of her hair from her messy bun. She thought about what she was doing, about how her small piece in this would one day give Zelena the power to take down Regina once and for all. "Give her hell for me," Tink said and handed the hair to Zelena, who place it in the vile.

Zelena smiled at the vile containing an assortment of ingredients. She waved her hand across it and the vile turned a bright glowing blood red. "It's working," she celebrated before going to the sword on the slab of stone, "The fourth ingredient, an item that was close to the person."

Aurora watched the vile glow and Zelena step up to Philip's sword, they were so close to it she could almost feel him with her already. She hoped this sword would be close enough to him to work, after all, it had been passed down to him from his father. Zelena then poured the potion onto the sword and ti began to glow the same blood red. "What is the fifth ingredient?"

Zelena smiled and looked at Ana, "We have to do this now," she told the Queen, who nodded. Both women put their hands out, and swirls of glowing light began to surround all of them. It was clear to all of them that this was strong magic, and the whispers of lost souls turned to screams. As the lights flashed and the screams got louder, the sword began to levitate off of the slab. Then, as quickly as it began, the lights stopped, and there was complete silence. "The fifth ingredient, is true love."

The women all moved back from the slab of stone, where the sword was glowing, to make room for Aurora. She approached it with shaky hands. She knew she loved Philip, and he loved her. After all, not long ago, he awoke her from the sleeping curse, but she was still scared that she would somehow mess this up. She took a deep breath, and then leaned down to kiss the sword softly, and she felt a small burst of wind, and a rush of light. She stepped back in fright as the sword began to glow a bright white. The light grew so intense that it was impossible to see anything, and then, it died down instantly, and there he was, laying on the rock. Aurora rushed to his side as he took a deep breath and looked over at her, "Aurora," he said happily.

"Yes, Philip," She exclaimed and leaned in to kiss him passionately once again, as if to prove that he was real, and not some kind of a dream.

"I told you not to come after me," He laughed, still obviously shaken up, but happy to be back with her. He gently sat up and rubbed his head a bit.

"You didn't say that exactly," She giggled and hugged him tightly in her arms, as tears streamed down her face, "Mulan and I could not accept that you were gone. We fought all this way, together, to come get you."

As Mulan watched the happy couple, she did not know how to feel, other than to be relieved. She was happy that her friend was back, and happy that Aurora was happy. There were other conflicting emotions, but happiness trumped them all. In truth, she was happy Aurora mentioned them having fought together. "How kind of you, to unite the lovers," Zelena whispered into the warrior's ear, "But what does that mean for you? Your lover loves someone else."

"I don't love Philip," Mulan protested fiercely, but quiet enough so that the others could not hear her.

"Oh you're worse than I though," Zelena laughed quietly, "Who said anything about Philip?"

Meanwhile, Aurora had gone on celebrating with Philip, introducing him to everyone, whom he properly thanked for saving his life. They all rejoiced, even Zelena and Anastasia seemed to be excited too. Then, Aurora turned to her true love and grinned happily, "Philip, marry me."

Philip smiled at his love and laughed, "Aurora, we are already engaged, when we get back home, we can plan the wedding of the century, to show all that true love will always win out."

Aurora shook her head adamantly, "No, marry me now, Philip, we have waited to long. Marry me before anyone can stop us." She pleaded to him with a smile. How fitting for them to get married here, where he was saved, and with the people who saved him.

"Ok, let us get married right now," Philip agreed and turned to Mulan, "You have been the truest friend I have ever had. You fought endles nights to help me save my lovely Aurora, and then you protected her in my absence and fought with her to bring me back. I could think of no one better to be my best man in this wedding."

Mulan grinned at the happy couple and shoved her conflicting emotion aside, "Best woman, but of course, I would love too."

Aurora smiled, as she was going to pick Mulan as her maid of honor, but now Mulan was already in the wedding. She then turned to the other women, who helped her bring back her greatest joy. "You have all helped me in the most unspeakable way. You have made this moment possible, each of you." Aurora looked at them, and she could see smiles on their face, even a faint one on Zelena's.

"Let me stop you right there princess," Zelena chimed in and looked at Ariel, placing the bracelet back on the mermaid, "There is enough magic in this for a bit more time for her with her voice and legs. No need to make a decision, Tink and I aren't bridesmaids kind of people."

"Agreed," Tink interjected with a wide smile.

Ariel squealed with joy as she jumped in front of Aurora and hugged her tightly, "Oh I am so happy for you! Oh my gosh, maybe Zelena could conjure you a dress! How about, something blue! Oh wait, maybe pink! No definitely blue, to go with your eyes! But then again, pink is better for your skin tone. But blue represents the sky and freedom. On the other hand pink symbolizes spring and rebirth."

"I'll handle this," Zelena waved her hand and Aurora was changed into wearing an elaborate gown that magically shifted from blue to pink in the light. Then, she looked over at Philip, who was still wearing his armor, " No one cares what you are wearing," She teased. And then she caught herself. What was she doing? She was getting caught up in this wedding. She was acting like one of them. Could she... care for them? No. She couldn't, they were going to hate her after what she had planned.

"That is alright Zelena, you have done more than enough, besides, what is more fitting than armor?" Philip replied to the witch and then turned to Aurora, "My love, we have no one here to officiate the wedding."

"Actually," Anastasia walked up to the happy couple, truly moved by the love they were exuding. "I am Queen here, if anyone has the power to officiate a wedding, it is me. I have never done it before, but there is a first time for everything."

And with that, the Prince and Princess were married at the top of the mountain, with the brave warrior and friendly mermaid by their side, with the Red Queen officiating the ceremony. The lost fairy and the wicked witch bore witness to this splendid occasion as the Red Queen finally said, "By the powers invested in me, by the Red Kingdom, I now proclaim you, husband and wife."

With those words said, Aurora wrapped her arms around her new husband and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "My love, let us go home, together we can retake the kingdom from the ogres, and establish peace. We can finally be together like we were promised all those years ago," Philip told his new wife with a wide grin.

However, before Aurora could reply, they were distracted by Ariel falling to the ground, her tail returned. The magic in the bracelet had worn off now that the mission was accomplished. Aurora knelt down next to her friend, "Ariel, you are a new friend I never expected to have. I wish I could help you like you have helped me. Go, find your prince, fight for him, and you will find him. When you do, come back to me," Aurora hugged the mermaid tightly.

"I can send you to the nearest ocean," Zelena told the mermaid, who's plucky attitude she was going to miss. "As you know, from there you can travel between realms, good luck in your search." After all the goodbyes, Zelena waved her hand, sending Ariel away in a puff of smoke. She also took he mermaid's memories of Zelena away, while keeping the memories of Aurora there. She wanted the mermaid to remember her friends, but she couldn't let anyone know that she was coming for Regina.

"On that note, I suppose its my turn to go back too?" Tink asked Zelena and she was answered with a nod. The fairy turned to the happy couple, "Congratulations, I am glad i could be helpful." Then, after more heartfelt goodbyes, Zelena used her silver slippers to take Tink back to Neverland, and erase her memories as well. Zelena knew that Regina would in Neverland any day now, and the odds of her running in to Tink were high, and she couldn't risk it.

While Zelena was gone, Aurora walked over to Anastasia, while Philip and Mulan were getting a chance to talk. "Thank you," Aurora said to the Red Queen, "For everything. I really think you should reach out to him again. I could talk to him if you'd like, there is no reason why I can't spend a few more hours here is there?"

Anastasia smiled and hugged the young newlywed, "Alas, you must all leave soon. There is someone here who will be upset I have done all of this without telling him. Aurora, I truly am happy for you, but my future isn't yours. My love is different, to get it back, I will need to get messy."

"I beg you, just try," Aurora pleaded and then, Zelena appeared in another puff of smoke, "Anastasia, promise me."

The Red Queen looked down and then up into the sky, where she saw a flying carpet in the distance. "You all must go now. Before he gets here! Go!" She commanded as she looked at the carpet getting closer.

Zelena nodded and they all gathered together, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the four of them were the Dark One's Palace, or rather, right outside of it, the place where Mulan and Aurora first made the deal with Zelena. "Now, you three be on your way, you have a kingdom to reconquer," Zelena told them, waving her hand and horses appeared for them.

"What about you?" Aurora asked, part of her hoping the witch might join them. She could sense good in Zelena, and maybe getting close to her could bring it out.

"I have my own business to attend to," Zelena replied and gave a small smile, even herself ignoring the fact that the young couple still owed her a price, a huge price. "But you have not seen the last of me, I promise." She then vanished into a puff of green smoke.

So, just like that, the three of them were on their way back to their palace, so they could work on rebuilding the kingdom. They rode for miles, spanning across days, until they made it to the beach, and Aurora could not help but to think of Ariel, and what she could be doing right now. She hoped the mermaid would find her prince. Aurora was snapped out of her trance when she felt Philip stop the horse. Puzzled as to why, Aurora looked ahead and saw a body had washed up on the beach, "Who is that?" she asked as she rushed off her horse to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be my last Untold Story of Ouat, I have ideas for many more! Please let me know what you think! Less concerned with writing quality (because I know the beginning is bad as I wrote it some years ago) but more interested in if you like the story itself. Sorry if that sounds rude, because of course, any critique is welcome.


End file.
